Emo Kid
by catiff
Summary: This story really is comedy but I like to be different. Sasuke is Emo and Naruto is lovesick. Eventually NaruSas maybe keep reading to find out. Rating will change if that ever happens. Warning Emoness I don't own Naruto! Also cursing!
1. Emo Cutter

Ok well I have a new comical story for now. The chapters are short because the shorter they are the more easily I can get them written down and typed. I can't help it I just work better when there short but I try to make them longer than what they normally are. I'm really sorry! But Sasuke is really Emo in this story so I warn you there are lots of cutting scenes but other than that ENJOY! Oh and the're a few mistakes in typing and such. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Emo Cutter**

Sasuke had gotten tired of cutting himself and listening to "I'm a Emo Kid". He decided to reapply his fingernail polish but instead spilt it all on the floor. This only made Sasuke angry so he threw the bottle at the wall, breaking it, and leaving a black spot on the wall. Damned if he was pissed now! He had nothing left to do but collapse on his bed a cry some more and eventually cut again. All the crying he did caused his eyeliner to run and guess what he was out of eyeliner AND mascara! Could his day get any worse? As it did when he went to change clothes.

His favorite pair of trip pants had a whole in the crotch. (Easy access) But he wanted to wear them anyway so he just slipped them past his silky black boxers. Sasuke also added his black want to be biker boots and a plain black hoodie. Out the door he went slamming it behind him hopping something fell and broke. Walking down the road seemed like it was taking forever! The sun was out, Sasuke was covered in black from head to toe, and he started to sweat causing his makeup to get even worse. He sort of looked like some cheap whore whose makeup is all smeared and such. Some random person drove buy and looked at him funny so he flipped them off with a smirk on his face. OH GREAT! Now he was hungry…

Sasuke mentally kicking himself for not eating anything before he left saw his sexy friend Naruto sitting on the street corner crying. Sasuke being Sasuke walked up to Naruto and held out a "My Little Razor Blade". Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big tear full eyes, pouted, and started to cry harder.

"_Does Naruto hate cutting that much or was it the reason he was crying when I got here make him cry more… oh my god! Does he hate me! I want to cry! What will I do? What if he never ever wants to see me again…? I think I would dye! OH MY GOD! Wait… I shouldn't jump to conclusions but still."_

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"**sniff **Sakura broke up with me… **sob**

"Stupid Bitch! I'll cut her like the little whore she is!"

"NOOOO! I love her…"

Flinching at words lover her, Sasuke walked off over to an empty, dark, lonely, secluded alleyway. He pulled out his razor blade and started to insert it into his arm.

"SASUKE!"

At hearing his name Sasuke froze panicked. Slowly he turned his head to look at what called his name. Naruto stood there looking like a wife who's been up all night crying because her husband never came home and she caught him doing something horrible. Sasuke inward glared at Naruto but his face remained emotionless.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT!"

"…"

Naruto jerked the razor from Sasuke's hand leaving a dab of blood on behind on his arm and then slapped him across the face. Naruto took off running and started to cry. Sasuke chased after him and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

* * *

I'm still sorry it's not very long but to make up for it I'll make alot of chapters hopefully if enough people like it. 


	2. Oh Gayness

Chapter 2 - Oh Gayness

Naruto glared at Sasuke like he was about to Bitch slap him! Sasuke noticed this and didn't feel like getting hit so he let go of Naruto. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes.

"I just want you to …(_get on your knees and beg) _… be happy so stop being a little bitch and get over her ugly, scrawny, ass!"

Naruto stood there with his mouth as wide as gravity could pull it with out ripping off his jaw. Then there was the creepy silence for a few seconds.

"EEEEE SASUKE! GUESS WHAT! I BROKE UP WITH THAT LOSER NARUTOOOO! ALL FOR YOU HUNY BUNS!"

Sasuke got a look of pure hate across his face and slapped the holly living crap out of Sakura right slab across her ugly, mind scaring face.

"BITCH! Shut the fuck up! You good for nothing except on your knees, dirty tramp! My dog wouldn't even eat your ugly ass and I don't even own a damned dog!"

Sasuke stared daggers threw a sobbing Sakura who rolled around on the ground crying. Naruto couldn't believe what was going on and started to tear up again at all that just happened.

"See what you did you got him crying again you dirt bad! Goodness you're nothing but a hoe! That's why you're always standing at that nasty street corner everyday! Come on Naruto you don't need anything like that you're much way better than that!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him along cursing Sakura under his breath. Sasuke was feed up so he changed his direction back towards his house. He could never make his mind on anything.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Um… ok…"

"Wait… darn it I got to go to that crappy ass store anyway!"

"Um… what?"

"I got to buy some food for your fat ass."

"Excuse me! You saying I'm fat?"

"Yes!"

"Oh no you just didn't!"

"Come on fat lard or we'll never make it before the day's over with!"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"You know what fine then see if I care! I'll just cut myself anyway sow hat's the difference!"

"You better not!"

"What will you do about it you're not coming with me remember!"

"Fine asswhole!"

Sasuke smirked, releasing Naruto's arm knowing that he won the battle. Sasuke walked toward the store he'd shopped at many of times.


	3. So It Really Is Gay

Ok I already have 4 written but a friend was writing on it and I never got it back so 4's going to be a while. Also if you see weird words in dialogue it's supposed to be like that.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – So it really is gay**

Sasuke arrived at a pinkish looking building hopping Naruto wouldn't mind too much.

"Sasuke what in the world?"

"I got to buy some mascara, eyeliner, and nail polish first here at the cosmetic store. Then I'll go get your fat self some ramen."

"We have a cosmetic store?"

"YES!"

Sasuke walked in with Naruto following behind him. Sasuke walked up to the counter and a hookerish looking woman walked out of a backroom and wide grin spread across her face. You'd think she actually was a hooker and was about to get a customer and get paid.

"Sasuke babe… I'm sorry I forgot to grab yo stuff shoo, hold on a sec."

"Ugh your such a lazy ass bitch well this wait will take sometime. So I'll be back I got to go to the grocery store. Come Naruto!"

Sasuke rushed out the store pulling a confused Naruto with him. Sasuke barged into the grocery store a few buildings down, bumping into someone and not caring. He grabbed a box of cup ramen and went to the counter. The woman working it was taking forever so Sasuke just threw the money at her. With out knowing it he also threw his razor blade. He grabbed the ramen and headed out the door still pulling a dazed Naruto with him. Sasuke returned to the cosmetic store. Sasuke rushed into the store releasing Naruto. The woman stood at the counter watching TV. Naruto went to go play with something.

"Christie you no good bitch! I should have just got it together myself! Your worthless."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"Do you ever stop begin a slut?"

"You know what get your own crap. I don't got time to be wasting on you."

"You got plenty of time you transvestite whore!"

"Take that back! Yo know how I feel about being called a travesty! Besides why yo always got to be callen me names shoo! My names Christie!"

"Well Crispy if you would just get my damn make up together we wouldn't have this problem!"

"What's so wrong about getting your make up yourself!"

"I told you it feels weird!"

"BUT YOUR FUCKING GAY! Aren't you?"

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed and a lump in his throat. Naruto spun around and looked like he just saw a ghost. Naruto stood there frozen at what he just herd.

"Why you looken me like dat? You actin like I let out some big secret or sumdin shoo! You kid are you just gonna stand there or you gonna buy sumdin shoo!"

"…"

"What's yo name kid?"

"Um… Naruto…"

"Oh fuck… so you is da Naruto Sasuke's always talking about?"

* * *

SORRY!!! Lol there letters are so big...?


End file.
